


All of You

by wintersunofdoom



Series: If You Want [4]
Category: The Witcher (TV)
Genre: Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-09
Updated: 2020-04-09
Packaged: 2021-03-01 22:41:59
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,049
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23564710
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wintersunofdoom/pseuds/wintersunofdoom
Summary: Geralt tells Jaskier how he feels about him. Warning: Heavy fluff in the end.
Relationships: Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia/Jaskier | Dandelion, Geralt/Jaskier
Series: If You Want [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1692880
Comments: 7
Kudos: 163





	All of You

They left on the next day.

“He hates staying in the same place for a long time” Jaskier explained to Simone, smiling apologetically. “I can’t blame him” Simone answered him, “Sometimes I dream about leaving this place too”. She and Jaskier spent the whole morning talking. Hervert was seeing a patient inside the house. Simone told Jaskier all about how she came to this town twenty years ago, with no intention of staying, but things got a little out of control. There were beasts and monsters crawling in the woods, often attacking the small town. Simone was their protector. She met Hervert and his first wife, Erra, who was a shield maiden. They were an odd couple, him being a healer and she a warrior. They fought side by side for years, Erra and Simone. Erra was killed while battling a monster, a few weeks after she gave birth to Aermir. Simone since then stayed by their side and she and Hervert eventually fell in love. Simone raised Aermir like her own child.

“That’s a beautiful story,” Jaskier commented. “But why do you want to leave?”. Simone sighed, brushing a blonde curl behind her ear. “This place has changed greatly since I arrived. The town is run now by… Bad people. They disapprove of magic and they do nothing about the growing crime rate around here. I don’t trust them at all”. Jaskier pressed his lips. “I know you probably already thought of the idea, but why don’t you just leave? The world is huge”.

Simone chuckled softly. “And where would we go? Hervert was born here and lived here all his life. And I don’t know if other places will be better for us”.

She glanced at Aermir, who was jumping around Geralt and Roach, giggling. Geralt eventually picked him up and put him on Roach’s back, Aermir yelping in excitement. Geralt held him firmly by the shoulder, wearing a worried expression on his face. Simone smiled. “Just look at that. I can’t believe people say he’s a monster”. Jaskier turned to look at them too, smiling. “People are stupid” he commented “He’s a good man. The best I know. He’s the one that saves them all the time and still they’re afraid of him”.

“You seem to care about him a lot”.

“Well, somebody has to”.

“Sorry if I’m being rude, but by the way that he looks at you… I think he cares about you deeply, too”.

"I hope so” Jaskier answered, smiling.

“He kind of reminds me of Erra” Simone muttered, raising an eyebrow and leaning back on her palms. They were sitting on a fallen tree trunk in front of the house, watching Geralt and Aermir.

“Really? How is that?” Jaskier asked, glancing at her, curious.

“Well… I don’t want to misjudge Geralt, but that’s what I felt from him during our short acquaintance. I got to know Erra over the years, most of the time she was really… Cold. Never telling anyone how she feels, all in her work, pushing everybody away when she was hurt”. She paused. “She had a very hard time expressing and dealing with emotions. People thought she was just a heartless bitch. But that was so far from true. She was very sensitive and she loved Hervert with all her heart”. Simone smiled sadly. “Even when she tried to push him away”.

“What do you mean, ‘push him away’?”

“Well, there were a couple of times when she decided that they were no good for each other, that she’s putting Hervert in too much danger with her lifestyle, or even that he’s just a fool in love with her blindly”. She sighed. “And she would leave. Poor thing, she had no clue. Hervert knew exactly what he was doing when he fell in love with her. From the day he met her, he was willing to follow her to the end of the earth, because she was perfect for him. And he was perfect for her. Well, actually, you know, there’s no such thing as perfect. Things go wrong, but they were right for each other”.

Jaskier hummed, looking at the grass, deep in thought. “And how did they work things out eventually?”.

“Well, it wasn’t easy. She was scared and he was hurt. There was one time that he wanted to give up. He’d come to me and tell me how he’s sick of her and that she’s difficult and his life would be so much better without her. I told him that only he could decide what to do. Then Erra would come to me, blabbering about how she made the right decision by leaving Hervert, only to get drunk and fall asleep in my room. Two idiots”. Simone chuckled. “How did they fix it? They just learned how to talk and listen to each other. She eventually opened up to him, it took a long time, but it happened”.

Jaskier picked the grass with his foot. “And what if it doesn’t happen? What if people don’t learn how to communicate with each other?”.

Simone smiled. “I don’t know. They either get to it eventually or break up, I guess. I want to believe that two idiots in love will eventually overcome their differences and make it work”.

"One can only hope” Jaskier mumbled, glancing at Geralt.

Simone tilted her head, looking at him. “You look like somebody punched you in the gut. Don’t. You’ll find a way”.

“What?” Jaskier laughed, turning to her. “I have no idea what you’re talking about” he breathed out, knowing that he sounds unconvincing.

“Dear,” Simone laughed “Not only I’m a mage, but I’m also a woman. You can’t fool me”.

Jaskier sighed. “It was worth a try”.

Simone grinned. “Are you…?” She trailed off, looking between him and Geralt.

“I have no idea. I mean, we’ve been friends for years. I think I’ve always felt something more towards him, more than just friendship. I was always afraid to do something with it, a fear of pushing him away. And then, a few days ago, things just… Happened on their own. It’s nice, but I have no idea where this will lead us. Geralt and Erra… sound quite alike”.

“I don’t think you should worry about it before you see what happens. Just remember to be patient. Hervert and Erra worked things out eventually. If she wasn’t...” she trailed off, casting her eyes downwards. “I think they would be really happy. So... Just be patient.”.

“With Geralt, you don’t really have a choice”.

Simone laughed. “To be honest, I thought you were a married couple”.

“In some way, we are”.

They giggled loudly, causing Geralt to look in their direction. Geralt raised an eyebrow at them, looking confused, which made Jaskier laugh even harder.

_____________________________________________

Aermir fell asleep on a pile of hay beside Roach. Hervert carried him to bed.  
Before they took off, Simone and Hervert thanked them again. “If you’re ever around and you need something, please, don’t hesitate”. Hervert smiled at them. Jaskier told them in great detail about the beast they encountered in the forest. Simone frowned.

“You’ve heard of it before?” Geralt glanced at her.

Simone shrugged. “I didn’t. But normally, beasts like this attack to…” she rubbed her arms “They attack to feast. This one carried Aermir, without hurting him”.

“And thank Gods for that” Hervert exclaimed, grabbing Simone’s hand. “What matters now is that he is safe”.

“For now” Geralt grunted, taking Roach by the reins. “Don’t let him out of your sight”.

“Do you know what it was?” Simone asked carefully, looking at Geralt. Gerlat shook his head. “ No. But I do have a theory”. Simone’s eyes widened. She took a step closer to Geralt. “You… You think it was sent by a mage?”.

Jaskier and Hervert were tossing looks between them, looking confused. “I’m not sure, but I can’t think of another explanation”. Geralt paused, looking aside. “We’ll do some investigating in the woods. Don’t let the boy out of your sight. Goodbye”. With those words he pulled Roach by her reins and started to walk quickly down the road to the woods.

“We’ll be doing what!?” Jaskier exclaimed, running after him. He turned around to wave at Simone and Hervert. “Thank you! Goodbye!” and then continued running after the Witcher. “GERALT!”.

“Be safe!” Simone called after them, squeezing her husband's hand in hers.

___________________________________________________

Geralt didn’t bring up what happened between them the night before and Jaskier felt a little relieved. He felt too anxious to deal with his feelings towards the Witcher right now. He wasn’t sure what he was going to say to him. Still, he couldn’t help but feel a stab of disappointment in his chest, with the Witcher walking silent beside him.

So he did what he always did when he wanted to distract himself. He trailed away, not far from Geralt and Roach, strumming his lute and singing quietly to himself. He had an idea for a song in his head, which was, obviously, a love song. He tried to write something else, but everything came out sounding like a love song. He cursed himself and gazed at the field around them. The sun was setting down, painting the sky in purple and orange. The wind blew softly, causing the flowers and grass around them to dance in a beautiful way. Jaskier started strumming a melody, absentmindedly, gazing at the flowers.

“I think we should set up a camp nearby” Geralt’s voice shook the bard out of his thoughts. He glanced at the Witcher, who was staring off into the distance.

“Great,” Jaskier answered, plainly. “I can’t wait to become some monster's midnight snack”.

Geralt smiled to himself. “So I’ll give you my sword. I think you already know how to handle it".

“Funny. Maybe next time we can also switch outfits and I’ll give you my lute”. Jaskier huffed. He heard Geralt chuckling lightly, which made him feel nice. He was surprised by Geralt stepping closer to him and gently slipping his hand in his. He looked up at the Witcher, who gave him a small smile. “Is this okay?” Geralt asked him, tilting his head slightly.

Jaskier squeezed his hand, lightly. “Took you long enough”.

Geralt took a deep breath, looking ahead. “You know that I’m not so good with the whole… expressing my feelings thing”. Jaskier was gazing at him. “What feelings?” he asked Geralt, heart trembling.

Of course the Witcher could hear his heartbeat, so he looked down at the bard, smiling. “Are you nervous?” he asked, amused.

Jaskier rolled his eyes. “So, what feelings?” he repeated his question.

“I can hear your heart beating, fast like a rabbit’s. You’re okay?”

“Geralt, shut up and answer the question!”

The Witcher raised his brow in amusement. “So you want me to shut up or do you want me to-”.  
He was caught off by the bard, grabbing his face and pulling him into a kiss. Geralt immediately wrapped his arm around the smaller man’s waist, holding him close. This kiss was different than the ones they had before. They kissed slow and soft, running their hands over each other’s faces and backs. Although unbelievably strong, Geralt was awfully gentle while kissing Jaskier, softly running his hand through the bard’s hair, pulling him closer.

Jaskier was waiting to see if their kiss would grow into something more sexual, but nothing happened. Geralt pulled away slowly, holding the bard by the waist, pressing their foreheads together. They stood like that for a minute, staring at each other’s eyes. Jaskier was mesmerised by Geralt’s eyes, beautifully gold, with cat-like pupils.

“Your eyes are so beautiful” Jaskier whispered, tracing his knuckles against the Witcher’s cheek. Geralt rubbed his arm absentmindedly. “Really?” he raised his eyebrows, slightly. “People say they’re the most terrifying thing about me”.

“People are idiots,” Jaskier answered, immediately. “They’re stupid because they can’t see how beautiful you are. I couldn’t tear my eyes off of you since the first time we met”.

Geralt grinned widely, causing butterflies to flutter in Jaskier’s stomach. “Jaskier” he whispered, gently holding the bard’s face.

Jaskier placed his palm over Geralt’s, heart throbbing. “Yes, my dear Witcher?”

Geralt looked aside. “I don’t know how to say it” he started, carefully “But I want this”.

Jaskier smiled, eyelids fluttering. “I’m sorry if I’m making things harder for you right now. But what is this?”.

Geralt shrugged lightly. “What do you want this to be?”

“Hey, I asked you first”.

Geralt chuckled. “I was hoping you could give me a clue”.

“Geralt,” Jaskier said, his voice suddenly serious. “I don’t want to force you into anything. If this is just a physical thing to you, I’ll understand”.

Geralt stayed silent for a few seconds. “You want this to be just…” he finally started speaking, growing silent again. He looked Jaskier into the eyes, finishing his question “...Just sex?”.

Jaskier gulped. Shit. He wanted so much more. He didn’t want to sound desperate, but he wanted so badly for Geralt to be his. With every fiber of his soul and body. Bewildered, he was about to mutter something, but Geralt beat him to it.

“Because I don’t want this to be just physical contact” he said, voice steady. Jaskier felt his heart skipping a beat. Geralt continued. “We’ve known each other for quite a while now, we travel together, we’ve been through a lot. You’ve always been by my side, since the day we met and I grew very fond of you. At some point, I started thinking of the option of us becoming something… More than just friends. But I didn’t think you’d be interested, so I buried that feeling. I think I can surely say that.. I care about you deeply. I won’t be able to view you just as a sexual partner. You’re Jaskier. My Jaskier. Sure, you annoy me as hell sometimes, but I would be lying if I’d say that I didn’t like that”.

Jaskier felt tears gathering themselves in his eyes. He nodded silently. Geralt continued speaking.

“I can’t think of anyone, that I want to protect more than I want to protect you. I know you can protect yourself, but I always want to be there, by your side. You mean… So much to me. I love hearing you laugh. I love your singing. I love your voice. Your dumb jokes. The way you look at me sometimes. The way I look at you. I love it when you hold me, even if I never show it. I love the way you make me feel. You make me feel happy. You make me feel alive. I love your eyes, your face, your body. Everything about you is so.. So astonishing. You surprise me everyday with your kind heartedness, your wit and your bravery. You care about me so much, that you always want to make me happy, even if you’re sad yourself. There’s so much love in you, so much light. No matter what shit I’m going through, you make everything better”.

Tears were running freely now down the bard’s cheeks. He didn’t expect Geralt to talk so much about his emotions, it was breathtaking. Geralt smiled softly, brushing them away with his thumbs. “I didn’t mean to make you cry,” he said.

“They’re happy tears, Geralt” Jaskier closed his eyes, trying to steady his voice. “You’re…” he opened his eyes “You’re so brave, do you know that? You… You just spilled your heart in front of me, I know how hard it was for you. But you did it and that was so beautiful. I was too scared to say what I feel, but you did it. And to think that I’m supposed to be the one blabbering shamelessly about my feelings”.

Geralt raised an eyebrow, smiling. “Ouch.”

“Give me a break, I’m crying like a five year old girl over here,” Geralt laughed softly, pecking the bard’s nose.

“Geralt,” the bard continued, his voice low, “You have no idea how you make me feel. When I see you happy, smiling, laughing, I feel so fucking good. When I see you grumpy or sad, which, mind you, happens quite a lot,” Geralt rolled his eyes at that, fondly, “I just want to hold you, till you’re not sad anymore. Everything about you is so extraordinary. You’re the kindest, bravest man I know. You’re my inspiration to everything I write. I want to scream from the bottom of my lungs, so the whole world could hear how amazing you are. And you’re so beautiful, every inch of you. I want to be yours. I want to hold your hand, I want to kiss you, to touch you, to fall asleep and wake up by your side, to write stupid love songs about you which you’ll probably roll your eyes at and then hum them when I’m not around”.

Geralt laughed at his words, closing his eyes.

“Gods, Geralt” Jaskier breathed out, staring at him, “You’re so fucking gorgeous. All of you”.  
Geralt hummed and rubbed their noses together, which Jaskier thought was incredibly sweet.

“So…” he murmured, pecking the bard on his lips, “... I guess, we’re together, then?”.

“Yes, my dear Witcher”.

Geralt hummed again, rubbing his nose on the bard’s cheek. “Keep calling me like that and I won’t be responsible for my actions, little bard” he said against his skin.

Jaskier grinned. “Did I tell you already that you’re the sexiest person I’ve ever met, especially when you’re turned on? I mean, last night was- fuck”.

Geralt smirked. “Oh, you enjoyed that?”

“I’m getting hard just thinking about it now”.

“Then we should do it again”, Geralt murmured, wrapping his arms around Jaskier and kissing his neck. “And again, and again, and again”.

“Geralt,” Jaskier breathed, “You’re teasing me”.

“I’m just giving you something to expect for, when we stop for the night”. The Witcher dropped an arm around the bard’s shoulders, kissing him on the top of his head. Jaskier huffed. “You’re the worst”.

Geralt smirked “Let’s see if I’ll be able to change your mind, once we-”

“STOP!”

Geralt laughed loudly, taking Roach by the reins. Jaskier smiled, wrapping his arm around the Witcher’s waist and leaning against his arm.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! I'd love to hear what you guys want to see in the next chapter


End file.
